Harry Potter 2
by Potter
Summary: Get to meet Harry Potter's parents and join them in a battle against Voldemort


HARRY POTTER  
AND THE PETRIFIED CURSE   
  
  
Curse The Dusleys   
Chapter 1  
  
For a hundredth time, a quarrel had broken out between Harry Potter and the Dursleys. But this time, it was louder and fiercer than usual.  
"Marge is coming for another visit," announced Vernon Dursley, a nasty man with a mustache.   
"So?" said Harry, a tall, black haired boy. He had a scar, which shape like a bolt of lightning across his forehead, which made him most unusual, even for a wizard himself. Of course, he had spent four years at Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry and was back at the Dursley's for the summer, been ill-treated by Vernon Dursley, his wife, Petunia, and their son, Dudley, whom they thought others had no better son than him.   
"I want all of you to welcome her graciously, especially YOU," he said, pointing at Harry menacingly.   
"I WON'T GET TAUNTED BY THAT BITCH!" shouted Harry suddenly. "I HAD ENOUGH OF HER! COME TRUDGING INTO THE HOUSE TO CRITICISE ME! INSULT MY PARENTS AND ALL THE NONSENSE! THINKS THAT WE POTTERS ARE WEAKLINGS!"  
Harry's action came so suddenly that the Dursleys were stunned. Finally Vernon spoke, "Yes, you Potters ARE weaklings. Petunia's sister ran off with the wastrel and GOT THEM."  
"SHUT UP!"  
"What did you say, bastard?"  
"I told you to shut up about my Dad! And he is no wastrel! I am not a bastard!" But Vernon had lost his nerve. He took a frying pan and….  
"Counter!"  
All of a sudden, the frying pan exploded, and Vernon was blasted backwards. The pan flew into Harry's hand and he held it, grinning and rushed upstairs into his bedroom.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Marge gets Blasted  
Chapter 2  
  
Harry hid in his bedroom until Petunia shrieked for him to come downstairs. This time, he had prepared to welcome Marge. He hurried downstairs, swung open the door and out stood Marge. She was Vernon's sister and once stepped into the house, she would give Dudley a hug, and criticize Harry. This happened to be Harry's birthday, and it was the worst present that he received, after Vernon's filthy socks.  
"Dudders, where's my Dudders?" she called.  
Boom!  
Marge was thrown straight into the house, just as she hugged Dudley. Dudley was also with her, and Harry thought that this was the best way to revenge, after what Dudley did to him.  
Crash! The two sat on the floor, not knowing what happened while Harry was grinning in the dark.  
"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER, POTTER?" Vernon boomed.  
"Nothing."  
"Then why is she blasted the moment you open the door!?"   
"Alright, Vernon. I'm OK," said Marge, who had recovered and sat down at the table. "So! Still here, huh?"  
"Yes," said Harry.   
"You could have died if they didn't keep you, filthy Potter."  
"DOESN'T MEAN THAT I WOULD ONLY DIE IF THEY DON'T LOOK AFTER ME, MARGE FILTHY DURSLEY!" said Harry, who was already on his feet.  
"WHAT? YOU SAID THAT I AM FILTHY?"  
"YES! YOU ARE NOT ONLY FILTHY, BUT FOUL!"  
"POTTER! I'VE…"Vernon was booming, but Harry had enough. He pulled out his wand from nowhere and shouted, "Paralkos!" Everyone froze. Harry had put a Paralysis Curse on the Dursleys. They would freeze for half an hour unless Harry put another charm on them. Harry rushed upstairs, pulled his trunk down to the hall, and upstairs to get Hedwig, his owl and it's cage. He retrieved everything and tried to open the door but it was locked. "Lockhart!" he shouted. The door slammed open and he bolted out. "Erika!" he shouted again, and slammed the door. He ran and climbed over the wall and darted through the driveway until he was safe from the filthy house.  
*  
After the long run, Harry sat on the bench, thinking of where to go. He thought of his friend Ron Weasly, but thought that his family had gone to Egypt to visit Ron's brother, Bill. He wanted to go to Hogwarts, but thought better of it. In the end, he decided to visit Diagon Alley to get his new books. He found out that he had twenty Galleons, fifty Sickles, and eight Knuts. That was enough money. "Groff!" he shouted and disappeared.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Diagon Alley  
Chapter 3  
  
Harry landed in the alley where it was packed with many Hogwarts students. The first person he saw was his archenemy, Draco Malfoy, whose father was a big supporter of Lord Voldemort, who killed Harry's parents. He escaped with a scar by then. But no one knows why his powers were destroyed. Beside him stood Vincent Crabbe and Gegorey Goyle.   
"Here comes Potty," said Draco. The other two laughed.  
"And the Weasels," said Crabbe.  
"And of course, the Ginger!" said Golye.  
Indeed, it was Ron, Percy and Ginny Weasley. Beside them was Hermione Granger. They were all walking down to him, shoulder to shoulder. "Ron!" gasped Harry.   
"Yes," said Ron. "Now, Draco Malfoy, if you can't stop, prepare for the greatest fight ever known."  
"So? My Dad works in the community. If you dare fight, prepare to be expel! And YOU, Percy, thinks that I might mess up you chance of being Hot Bighead!" The others roared with laughter.  
"Thirty points from Slytherin! It's a lesson!" said Percy. But Harry had enough. "Abra!" he shouted. Just then, BOOM! The three was blasted backwards and CRASH! They crashed into one of the shop windows. The students looked around and saw what happened. Many of the students were paralyzed with laughter, even Percy. Just then, Malfoy's father, Lucius Malfoy came rushing into the alley. After a few enquire, he stormed into the crowd angrily. "Stop laughing! All of y'a! I WARN YOU STOP…" but the huge laughter drowned his shouting. Lucius turned and saw that Harry, Hermione, and the Weasleys were all crying with mirth.  
"Paralkos!"  
"CORYPORN!"  
"SWINKERBELL!"  
"SCYROSTIFF!"  
"SWEENERSUFFOWINDTEDDER!"  
"ABRA!"  
But it was too late. Lucius first put the Paralysis Curse on the students, but Harry stopped laughing just in time to put a counter- curse. Lucius put a freezing charm, but was countered by Harry. But for the third time he succeeded. Lucius put a mysterious curse on all the students, which Harry used an Explosion Curse to counter. However, all the students, except Harry, Golye, Crabbe, Malfoy, and old Malfoy, had suddenly fallen down like a statue. Harry noticed this, too. He stormed over to old Malfoy, who was blasted backwards.  
"TELL ME! WHAT CURSE DID YOU PUT ON THEM!? WHAT RIGHTS HA…"  
"GOODNESS! WHAT HAPPENED?!"  
It was Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. They were shocked at the silence of Diagon alley. "Harry, what happened?" asked Mr.Weasley.  
"It was Lucius Malfoy, sir," Harry tried to explain. "He put a mysterious curse on all of them and they were petrified."  
Mrs.Weasley was extremely angry. "YOU SCUM! TELL ME THE COUNTER-CURSE NOW, OR I SHALL SEND AN OWL TO DUMBLDORE TO TELL HIM ABOUT YOU!"  
Mr.Weasley was as angry. "I had already sent Errol, our family owl to fetch a letter to Dumbledore. You will meet the same ends, Malfoy."  
"STYROSHIN!"  
Harry had put a Locker Curse on the Malfoys and of course, Crabbe and Golye. Old Malfoy was blasted together with his son and his friends. Then, an invisible glass cage soared over them and Harry muttered something under his breath. He looked at the Malfoys. They were lying in a heap, and Lucius looked extremely angry. "I shan't tell y'a a thing unless y'a release me, Arthur."  
"This is the second crime you committed, Lucius. First, you started to give out Voldemort's school things, for example, my daughter, Ginny. Next, you put an unknown curse on everyone you, isn't it. It's time I put my Muggle Protection Art into action." He held out his own wand and yelled, "KADABRA!" No effect. Harry then pulled out his wand and shouted, "ERIKA!" No effect. "What happened?" Harry asked.  
"Maybe this isn't any Paralysis or Statue Curse. It's far more sinister. Dark Magic!" exclaimed Mr.Weasley. Before he knew it, something flew to his hand. It was a beautiful bird with golden wings. There was a letter tied to its claw. "Dumbledore's phoenix!" Harry cried. Mr.Weasley unfolded the letter. It was like this:  
  
Dear Mr.Weasley,  
I had received your letter. You should worm a confession out of Lucius Malfoy. If he doesn't, go into Florish And Blotts and look up in Curse And Counter-Curses Volume 1 or 2. And of course, remember that the Hogwarts Express will leave at Platform 9 and ¾ at eleven o'clock. Right now, Errol is save in my hands but is unconscious. I will let it fly back to you one day. I have sent Fawkes as a substitute.   
And one more thing, its for Harry Potter. There's a parcel and another letter tied to Fawkes that is for him. It's confidential.  
  
"For you, Harry?" said Mr.Weasley. Harry grabbed the parcel and the parchment and unfolded it. This was what it said:  
  
Dear Harry Potter,  
Happy birthday! I hope that you are enjoying your summer. I heard about your relatives and hoped that they gave you your well-deserved present. It's tough luck that they didn't. So I gave you a big present of your birthday, which you can only open it alone. Hope that it will help you. It's a secret. Came from your father and hope that you will inherit it. It will increase your confidence in the Quiditch pitch.  
All the best!  
Albus Dumbledore  
Headmaster of  
Hogwarts School Of  
Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
Harry gulped. "What's it, Harry?" asked Mr.Weasley.  
"Confidential."  
Mrs.Weasley's voice came booming into the alley. "Arthur Weasley! IT'S TIME WE ACTION!"  
"Alright, dear."  
*  
In Florish And Blotts, the Weasleys and Harry wasted no time in looking up the mysterious curse in Curse And Counter-Curse Book 1&2. "Not this… Not this…Not this…. Absolutely Nothing!" Mrs.Weasley.  
"Looks like we have to call Dumbledore himself, dear."  
"You are in luck."  
The three turned around. "Dumbledore!"  
*  
"This doesn't look like any usual curse. Maybe Dark Magic." said Dumbldore. He raised his wand and performed a counter-curse. "SCYLUMOS!" The students began to move. "Where's Lucius?"  
"In here. We locked him in.," said Mr.Weasley, directing the way.  
*  
Lucius Malfoy's face fell when he saw Dumbledore. "He summoned you?"  
"Yes. He told me that you committed two crimes in the Magic Communities."  
Ron and Hermione came in and laughed at the stupid sight of the Malfoys. "You have the nerve!" roared Malfoy.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
On To Hogwarts  
Chapter 4  
Harry went up to an empty room in the Leaky Cauldron where the caretaker arranged. He opened the mysterious present and it was a… "LIGHTNING STRIKER!" gasped Harry. The broom was shining brightly, though it was sunset. KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK. Someone was knocking the door. "It's me, Ron."  
"Fred."  
"George."  
"Hermione."  
"Come in," said Harry. All of them entered, and Ron was the first to see the broomstick.  
"WOW! Is it your birthday present, let me see," Ron took the broomstick. "IT'S A LIGHTNING STRIKER!"  
"WHAT?" Fred and George gasped. They took it from Ron and examined it head to bottom. "WHO SENT IT TO YOU?"  
"Don't know," Harry lied.  
"Don't lie," said Fred. "It's from Dumbledore. Why, we also received a Ninja Striker each!"  
"Ninja Striker!"  
"Yes. Wood said that too. Everyone of the Quidditch Gryffindor team got one, too!"  
"But hasn't Wood left?"  
"So that's why Dumbledore had one left. I don't know who is it for," said George.  
"Isn't Lee Jordan our Captain?" He was referring to the Weasleys twin's friend Lee Jordan.   
"He's doing the commentary, idiot. YOU are our Captain."  
"Me?"  
"Yes. You will decide who will be our player."  
"Lee Jordan!"  
"Lee Jordan?"  
"Lee Jordan!"  
"Alright. Lee Jordan," said George.  
"But who will be commenting?" asked Fred.  
"Ron!"  
"Ron?"  
"Ron!"  
"Fine! Ron for commentary!"  
"Get your textbooks!"  
"Percy!"  
"All get down… why, isn't that Lightning Striker?"  
"Alright, lets go."  
*  
Harry, Hermione and the Weasleys went to the station next day in the flying cars that the Ministry Of Magic provided. Of course the students' trunks was packed with textbooks, cauldron, wand and others.  
"We are at the station," announced Mr.Weasley as the car landed at King's Cross Station. He and Mrs.Weasley went to get the trolleys and they put the students' trunks on them. They went towards the barrier, which was at the ticket box. Harry and Hermione went first and they stepped through to Platform 9 and ¾. Ron and Ginny went in too, followed by Fred and George. Lastly of course, Percy. "Ah! Here comes Penelope!" he exclaimed as he went over to Penelope Clearwater, a Ravenclaw house prefect. The six of them went up to the antique train and went into a compartment.  
*  
As the Hogwarts Express started off for the castle, Harry was admiring his broomstick. Ron asked, "Are you going to appoint me as commenter?"  
"Why not? In the least, there's no one to favor other teams. We need a Gryffindor to help us secure a victory."  
"Every commenter favors their team, Harry. I don't see how much use the commenter is of when in a Quidditch match."  
"At least you can help us keep track of what's going on and warn us when the Snitch is near, or tell us when someone is blocking us from scoring ten points. You can also tell us what to do."  
"That's cheating, you know. A commenter can't tell his teammates what to do. They can jolly well join the team," said George. "Anyway, we got Ninja Strikers to guide us, so there's no problem."  
"Even Slytherin's Nimbus Two Thousand And One is no match for us!" Fred chuckled.  
"Are you sure?"  
The five of them, including Hermione, turned around. "Draco Malfoy!" yelled Ron in disgust.  
"Looks like I'm joining the Harry Potter Fan Club in an important discussion." Draco chuckled.  
"You are lucky enough not to get expelled!" Ron yelled. But Harry thought that he had gone too far. He stood up and yelled, "EXPECTO PATRONUM!" A cloud of white smoke suddenly popped out and chased directly at Draco and his gang. "AAAAAAHHHHHH!" yelled Draco as he and his gang flew off to his own compartment. Harry's compartment was roaring with laughter. "That was a powerful Patronus!" Fred chuckled. "I like to see Malfoy and Gang going off!"  
"Guys, what's going on?" Lee Jordan popped his head in.  
"Come on in, Lee. Harry just chased Malfoy and Gang off with a Patronus!" George laughed. Jordan came and sat down beside Hermione and the five stopped laughing.  
"We are discussing about Quidditch, Jordan. Harry wants you to play, Lee!"  
"WHAT?"  
"Yes! He sent Ron to substitute you as the commenter!"  
"Yes. Ron will substitute you, Jordan. You have a wide knowledge, don't you?" Harry said.  
"All right, then," Jordan replied.  
It took a short time to reach Hogwarts Castle. There were seven hundred stairs, sixty corridors, twenty towers and a hidden Chamber Of Secrets. As the train came to a stop, all the Hogwarts students scrambled out and rushed into the Great Hall. Harry sat between Ron and Hermione. Professor McGonagall, the head of Gryffindor House came and put the school Sorting Hat on a stool and it told a student which house it would be in. There were four houses: Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff.  
After the Sorting Ceremony, the Feast began. Dish suddenly appeared, like beefsteak, pork chop or others. After the Great Feast, Ron, Hermione and Harry went up to Gryffindor Tower. They passed the portrait of the Fat Lady, who asked for passwords whoever came by. "Pig Pig" said Harry and the three went into their dormitories. Harry put down his trunk and took out his wand and his Defense Against Dark Arts book and hurried down to one of the dungeons.  
The Defense Against Dark Arts teacher was a tall one and wore a smile on his face as Harry entered. After all were seated, the teacher introduced himself as Professor Scyth. He known many things about Dark Arts and was qualified as Defense Against Dark Arts teacher.   
"We'll now begin," he said. "We won't need our books, just our wands. Now, follow me." He led the whole class to the Great Hall. "Today, we will practice Counter-Curse. Now, who can tell me what curse is count as Dark Magic?"  
To nobody's surprise, Hermione's hand was the first to rise in the air.  
"Dark Magic Curses are the Death Curse, Soul-Sucking Curse, and the Devil-Transform Curse."  
"Correct. Ten points to Gryffindor. Can anyone tell me what is the effect of the three Dark Curse?"  
Harry's hand raised in the air.  
"The Death Curse can kill people in one hit, the Soul-Sucking Curse sucks the soul out of one's body, and the Devil-Transform Curse transform people into devils."  
"Excellent. Take ten points. Today, we won't be using the Death Curse of course. We will be practicing Knock-Out Curse. It's much safer. Now, who wants to volunteer?"  
This time, Harry raised his hand again. "Great! All of you will have a go later on. Now, Potter, when I shout out the curse, leap to one side and shout any curse, which you think, is best. But do not use the Backfire Curse. You can do that only when dealing with enemies. But the best counter-curse is RISADOME, got that? Alright, start!"  
Scyth raised his wand and yelled, "HYPOCOPS!" Harry leapt to a side and heard an explosion. He lifted up his wand and yelled, "SWINKERBELL!" just as Lucius Malfoy did. There was a big explosion. Scyth's wand went flying and Harry caught it and gave it back to Scyth, who was blasted backwards. "Thanks, Potter," he gladly took the wand. "So, Harry countered my Knock-Out Curse with a Freezing Charm. That's a good idea. Ron Weasley."  
At the end of the lesson, Scyth gave everyone in the class ten points and added up with the other twenty points.  
"He can replace Professor McGonagall, you know," Ron remarked.  
  
Quidditch Battle  
Chapter 5  
  
The days passed quickly and all too soon, the Quidditch season began. No doubt that Harry was training his team really hard, like what the ex-captain, Oliver Wood did. Harry made them practice in all weather conditions, even when it's snowing. "We have to train really hard, because there's no telling what is the weather when we match against other houses. This will be tough, but we will realize how useful it is, especially you, Jordan. You haven't practice in this weather. It's time we recharge and we will charge down other houses sooner or later and win the Quidditch Cup. All of you must wear coats and your robes over it so you won't get cold. I've worn a coat inside, so I've no problem. I'll go off with you, because I have got Professor McGonagall's signature."  
*  
"Start off!" Harry yelled and everyone kicked off from the ground. "Fred! George! I'm releasing the Budger now!" Harry shouted. He released the two Budgers and Fred and George hit the two balls to the targets. "Hit!" Fred yelled.  
  
"SPY!"  
"WHAT?"  
"IT IS! LOOK!"   
"DRACO MALFOY!"  
"I SHOULD HAVE LOOKED OUT!" Harry shouted. He pulled out his wand and roared, "EXPECTO PATRONUM!" Something white shot directly at Malfoy. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Malfoy scrambled off, leaving a camera behind. "Get it!" Fred yelled. Harry shot up and pocketed the camera. "Slytherins!" Alicia, a fifth-year girl yelled. Harry immediately put a fifty-foot dive straight down while the Gryffindor team stormed up to them.   
"AAAAAAAAAAARRRRRHHHHHH!"  
Harry charged straight at them and all of the Slytherins scrambled off for safety.  
"Well done, Harry!" George yelled.   
"Get on with training!"  
Harry and his team kept training early in the morning, sometimes in the night. But something held up Harry that had to delay one of the trainings. It was his lessons. His worst subject was Potions, but he passed with flying colors for the last four years.  
"Today we are going to make a Transform Potion," Snape the Potions Master announced. "Get your ingredients on the desk."  
*  
Snape went around to check on the students. "POTTER! YOU DIDN'T STEW IT LONG ENOUGH! WEASLEY! YOU PUT TOO MUCH LEECHS! GRANGER! YOU DIDN'T GOT ENOUGH INGREDIENTS!" Ron was burning with anger. So was Harry. Harry leapt on his feet and yelled at Snape, "YOU TOLD US TO STEW IT FOR A MINUTE! SO WHY I DIDN'T STEW IT LONG ENOUGH!"  
Ron's voice came, "YOU TOLD US TO PUT THIS AMOUNT OF LEECHS! SO WHY I PUT IT TOO MUCH! HERMIONE ALWAYS BOUGHT THE CORRECT AMOUNT OF INGREDIENTS! SO WHY YOU SAID THAT SHE HASN'T GOT ENOUH! YOU JUST FAVOR THE SLYTHERINS! YOU ARE A CHEATING SCUM!!!!!!"  
The class was stunned by the way the two acted. Snape then nodded his head. "So, you criticize the way I teach, huh? You say that I favor my own student, huh? You say that I am a cheating scum, huh? FINE! DETENTION FOR THE THREE OF YOU! AND HUNDRED STROKES OF CANE! BROOMSTICKS CONFISCATE! NONE OF YOU ARE GOING TO MOVE FREELY IN THIS CLASS FROM TOMMORROW ONWARDS! YOU SHALL BE TIED IN THE BODY-BINDING CURSE. NONE OF YOU ARE GOING TO GE…"  
"WE ARE NOT GOING TO EXCEPT THE PUNISHMENTS!!! WE DON'T CARE! YOU CRACKPOT OLD FOOL! CHEATING SCUM!" yelled Ron and Harry. They picked up everything and stomped out, pulling Hermione along too.   
*  
The three of them marched along the corridors and were in a bad temper. "Where are we going now?" Ron asked angrily.  
"TO DUMBLEDORE!" And sure enough, they were outside his office. The three went in and there he was. "Aren't you at Potions?" he asked.  
"We've given up."  
"Given up?"  
"Given up."  
"What's happening? You went against him?"  
"As a matter of fact."  
"Are you coming to complain?  
"How…"  
"I can see. You are all in a bad temper. How else?"  
"Well, he favors all the Slytherins and usually lets them have their way. He also let them pass all their exams, whether pass or fail."  
"So that's why you felt that Severus was unfair?"  
"Yes."  
"Well, I don't see why he should be expelled for that, do you? Well, get on and prepare for next class."  
*  
Time flew off without anyone noticing. It came to Saturday where the first Quidditch Match was held. It was Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw. Ron was at the commentary and Lee Jordan was at the pitch. Madam. Hooch was refereeing the match. "Mount your brooms," said Madam Hooch. "By my whistle, 1,2,3!" A loud blast of whistle shook the air as the players kick off and soared.  
"And they're off, the biggest excitement for this match is the Ninja Strikers that the Gryffindors are riding, and the Lightning Striker that Captain Harry Potter is riding. According to Which Broomstick, the Lightning Striker is the best choice for the Seeker…"  
"Weasley, would you mind telling us what is going on at the match?" Professor McGonagall interrupted.  
"Alright. The Ninja Stri…"  
"Weasley!"  
"Alright. Gryffindor in procession. Chaser Katie Bell heading for goal."  
Meanwhile, Harry hasn't much to do yet. He patrolled the outlines of the pitch, looking for the Snitch.  
"Chaser Bell tackling the Ravenclaw Keeper…She's going to blo…No. Bell is still…SHE SCORE! TEN TO ZERO TO GRYFFINDER!"  
He saw the Ravenclaw Seeker Cho Chang. She was also doing her job. She crossed the whole pitch and was diving straight at Harry! Harry quickly dodged to one side and she missed him by an inch.  
"Chaser Angelina Johnson's heading towards goal…No. A Ravenclaw Chaser got it away and…WHOOSH. A Budger flew towards him …Dropped the Quaffle… Chaser Johnson retrieves it …head for goal and WHOOSH. Oh no. Ravenclaw Chaser retrieves the Quaffle and WHOOSH. Stopped by an excellent move by Beater Fred Weasley. Chaser Bell takes the Quaffle, Ravenclaw Chaser after him and WOOSH! Too bad, fellows! You are no match against the Ninja Strikers! It runs at…"  
"WEASLEY!"   
"Alright. Chaser Bell is nearing the goalpost…Oh! Stopped by the Keeper at the goalposts. Come on Bell! Poke him in the eye…That was a joke, Professor…Get on…The Keeper hit the Quaffle up in the air…Chaser Johnson dive up and retri…wasn't that the Snitch?"  
It sure was. It was hovering at the Gryffindor goalposts. Harry realized that Chang was tailing him. Harry did a very reckless dive downwards. Chang, who thought that he had seen it, dived down at full speed and… "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!" WHAM. Chang had crashed and fell down the broomstick. Harry quickly pulled a superior dive and WHAM! He pulled the broomstick straight up. The Snitch had disappeared. He continued his upwards dive in a tremendous speed. After he dived a fifty foot, he looked down. Chang was after him. Harry pulled a sharp dive and disappeared in a flash. Harry pulled a dive down. Just then, he saw four hooded figures down on the pitch. Without hesitation he pulled out his wand and yelled, "ABRA!" Harry heard a big explosion below as the figures were blasted backwards. But he had no time for more. Ron said the word 'Snitch'. Harry sharply pulled a dive and flew straight back to the Gryffindor goalpost, with Chang at his heels. Harry dropped down, and so did Chang. Harry pulled up, but Chang crashed. Harry caught something and it was the…SNITCH!  
"I'VE GOT THE SNITCH!" Harry yelled. The whole stadium exploded. The two teams' captains shook hands, and the Gryffindors marched back to Gryffindor tower for a party. But before Harry left, Scyth led him away, and with him were the Gryffindors, of course. They marched off and saw something, which made them laugh their heads off.  
Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe, Gegeroy Golye and of course, the Slytherin ex-captain, Marcus Flint. They lay in a heap, and Professor McGonagall stood over them, in a fury.   
"THIS IS A LOW AND COWARDLY ATTEMPT TO SABOTAGE THE GRYFFINDORS! TWO HUNDRED POINTS FROM SLYTHERIN! I'M GOING TO TELL DUMBLEDORE!"  
The Gryffindors found it very funny as they marched back for a party. The party lasted the whole day, and Professor McGonagall had to call them to sleep.  
  
  
  
Malfoy's Plot  
Chapter 6  
  
The next day, Malfoy looked very angry. Everyone knew about the sabotage, of course. The Slytherins were in a bad mood. Harry could not go to classes without Crabbe or Golye sticking their legs out to trip him, or Malfoy jumping out of nowhere, or any others. In disgust, Ron ordered that Harry should be accompanied everywhere. Every one of the Gryffindors took it out at once. The Slytherins would do it as usual. The Gryffindors was so angry that Malfoy ended up badly beaten by Ron, and the two had to go to the hospital wing.  
*  
Ron and Malfoy recovered at the hospital wing, and went back as usual. He heard about Gryffindor's next Quidditch match against Hufflepuff. Harry made the team practice as usual. They usually started practicing when they got rid of the Slytherins. The team just finished their training and went to the changing rooms to retrieve their bags. But the first sight they saw was…Colin Creevy, a third-year, laying on the ground likes a statue. Acilia Spinnet screamed at the sight. All of the Gryffindors froze. Finally Harry rushed and got Professor McGonagall back with him. She almost collapsed at the sight, but she called Harry and the Gryffindors and they heaved him to the hospital wing. Madam Promfey almost fainted. "Not another Slytherin monster!" she wailed. Professor McGonagall led the Gryffindors to the staff room where she interrogated the team members, one by one.   
*  
"I have a strong feeling that Professor McGonagall suspects me," said Harry to the other Gryffindors.  
"That was silly," said Fred. "We were training when he was attacked, Harry. We can prove that you was with us when he was attacked."  
"How to prove it?"  
"Well, Ron was taking pictures of us at the time, am I right?"  
"Yes of course," Ron replied. He whipped out a few pictures as evidence. "You were there, Harry. It's shown clearly here. I don't see that anyone can use false evidence against you, especially Snape."  
"But this is only a part, Ron. We were the first to see Colin's body. Anyone would think still think that way."  
"We all know that you didn't do it, Harry," said George. "Every Gryffindor knows that."  
"Well, who do you suspect then?"  
"It's strange that Gryffindors are always the first victim," said Jordan. "What if the stuff is coming from the…"  
"Slytherins?"   
"I will bet a hundred Galleons on that," said Ron. "This had obviously shown that Draco Malfoy is behind it all."  
"Draco Malfoy?"  
"Definitely!"  
"But he won't know this kind of Dark Magic!"  
"How can you be so sure? What if it's another Slytherin monster?"  
"We know that I had killed the only Slytherin monster, so there won't be one left."  
"Well, if Draco is behind it all, he will give himself away tomorrow. Lets go to bed," said Ron, and he went back to the boys' dormitories.   
*  
Harry, Hermione and Ron went to the Great Hall for breakfast the next day. Harry was still thinking of an idea to worm a confession out of Malfoy.  
"Well, forget it for awhile," said Ron. "Concentrate on the next Quidditch Match. It's drawing nearer. Keep practicing, Harry."  
"Alright, Ron."  
*  
After breakfast, the three went down to Defense Against Dark Arts dungeon. To their anger, they found that it was Snape taking the class. Ron was extremely angry. "I thought that we got rid of him! Why is he here? I hope that Scyth hasn't taken ill…"  
They entered the dungeon. "You have come late. Five points away from each of you," he croaked. Harry was angrier than ever.  
"Today, we will be studying…Counter-Curses."  
"But sir, we've studied it…"  
"I know. That's why we're studying it. Now, can anyone tell me why is counter-curse important?"  
He ignored Hermione's hand, which was in the air. Now, I repeat this again, now…"  
"Please, sir, counter…"  
"Now, Miss Granger, you've spoken out of turn again. Twenty points away for being such a insufferable know-it-all."  
Harry was already on his feet.  
"YOU CHEATING SCUM! YOU JUST WANT A CHANCE TO CHUCK OUT POINTS FROM US! YOU AREN'T GETTING AWAY WITH THIS!" Harry dashed out of the room, with Ron and Hermione at his heels. Dean Thomas leapt up too. "Thirty-five points back for us!" he shouted and followed them out. Everyone leapt up and darted out and Neville Longbottom shouted, "Twenty extra points!" He blasted off.  
*  
The class was back with Scyth in the lead. After saying something, he came out and announced, "I have fixed back your thirty-five points and put another twenty points."  
"Oh our genius!" the whole class yelled. They liked him very much indeed. Snape walked off, and the class entered and continued with the lesson.  
The whole class trudged off for lunch, and to their great disgust they found Draco and his gang. They were singing a rude song:  
  
Whose powers conquer the Dark Lord,  
And ill-treated by the mudbloods,  
He lived with a filthy scar,  
Which was loathe by everyone,  
But he can't defeat the famous  
Draco Malfoy!  
And that is filthy Potter!  
The Gryffindors had enough. They pulled their wands and "ABRA!" There was a huge explosion as the gang was blasted off. "GREAT!" said Scyth. "Teamwork is the best! Potter, I've never mistaken you as my favorite student!"  
"When will you be our Gryffindor teacher, Professor?" Dean asked.  
"I'm your Gryffindor teacher."  
"HOORAY!!!"  
  
  
Against Hufflepuff  
Chapter 7  
Harry had put Colin's incident completely out of his mind because of the Quidditch match against Hufflepuff. He had been training the team harder than usual, under Scyth's nose. Of course, his team's safety came first. He knew it by heart. This time, the Slytherins did not dare to spy on them because of the points taken away from them. Malfoy would disappear in a flash when he saw Scyth together with Harry. Even Snape could not do anything about it. "I know you hate Snape," said Scyth. "But after all, you must put up with him."  
*  
The Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff Quidditch match finally came. The stadium was packed with people; even Hagrid the giant came to watch the match. The Gryffindors march out to the pitch to find that their supporters put on banners such as POTTER THE WINNER or MAY THE LIONS WIN.   
"Potter, Diggory, shake hands," said Madam Hooch. "By my whistle, 1, 2, 3!" A loud blast came out. The Gryffindors were off in a flash, but the Hufflepuffs were just soaring. Ron was commenting  
"The Gryffindors are off in a flash! Chaser Spinnet snatches the Quaffle and WHAM! Nice work! Chaser Bell heading for goal…SHE SCORES! TEN-ZERO TO GRYFFINDOR!"  
Harry saw that Diggory was at his heels. He put on speed, and so did Diggory. Harry knew that Diggory must had marked him rather than looking for the Snitch himself. All of a sudden, Harry felt something light hit his arm. He looked down and saw that the Slytherins were shooting golf balls at both teams! He saw that the others had pulled out their wands. He pulled his, too. He yelled, "ABRA!" So did the others. There was a deafening BOOM! The Slytherins were blasted off, but both teams had no time. Meanwhile, Ron was furious about the second sabotage.  
"SNAPE TOLD THE SLYTHERINS TO SABOTAGE THE MATCH! THAT CHEATING SCUM!"  
"WEASLEY! DON'T INSULT THE TEACHERS! GET ON WITH THE COMMENTARY!"  
Meanwhile, Harry charged at Ernie Millician, who was blocking Alicia. She shot off immediately, leaving a space for Alicia to score.  
"SHE SCORES! TWENTY-ZERO TO GRYFFINDOR! Hey, wasn't that the Snitch?"  
It was. It was hovering at the Gryffindor goalpost. But Harry knew that he must shake off Diggory. He dropped down and so did Diggs. As Harry was just about to touch the ground, he pulled a sharp dive up. CRASH! Harry looked down and saw that Diggs had crashed. The Comet 64 had crashed into bits, and Diggs was unconscious. Madam Hooch's whistle rang out, and Madam Hooch went to pick a substitute. Ron was very happy about the crash.  
"Yes! That's great! Diggs had crashed! That means that Harry Potter will get it…"  
"WEASLEY! STOP IT!"  
Madam Hooch ran back with Justin Finch-Fechley as a substitute. "Resume normal play." Both teams had took off. Harry saw that the Snitch up in the air. He dived and WHOOSH!  
The stadium went off, as the Gryffindors trudged back for a celebration. Ron fought his way and joined them.  
"Guest what? All the points are taken away from the Slytherins because of the joke!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Double Trouble  
Chapter 8  
Professor McGonagall went to collect names of who was staying for Christmas. Harry and Hermione signed up theirs immediately with the Weasley brothers. Lee Jordan signed up with them. They weren't surprised that Malfoy And Gang was also staying.  
Christmas came, and the remaining Gryffindors trudged to the Hall for breakfast. There was no sight of Percy, but once stepped out of the portrait hole, the first sight they saw was…Percy, like a statue. There was silence. Then Lee stepped forward to wake Percy, but it was useless.   
"What now?"  
"Get Dumbledore," said Fred.  
*  
The news of Percy and Colin's attack spread immediately after Christmas. Penelope Clearwater was so upset that she seldom goes to lessons. This increased the Gryffindors' suspicion of the Slytherins, who were happier than usual. Meanwhile, Scyth was doing all he could to revive the two boys, but it was useless. The Gryffindors sat down in the common room, feeling sorry for Penelope. Scyth was with them, and he announced that all was done to save them, but it was useless. "I am going to get faster on Defense Against Dark Arts lessons, as only one of you can save them."   
"I'm so sure it was Malfoy," said Ron.  
"Everyone agrees," said Fred.  
"But we have to pipe a confession out of him," said Lee Jordan.  
"I know how to," said Scyth.  
"How?" Everyone crowded around him to listen.   
"We'll disguise ourselves as Slytherins."  
"How will we do it?"  
"You know the Transform Charm. Just transform into whoever you want to be. For example, Crabbe and Golye."  
"What are the words?"  
"Scyth and the name."  
"The question is who will do it?"  
"Ron and I," said Harry. "We know what to say."  
"Great courage. Thirty-five points to you."  
"Come on. We'll transform outside."  
"Wait here. We need the plan to go smoothly. We have to use the Knock-Out Curse on Crabbe and Golye. Then put out the Drunk Gas to get Malfoy drunk. Once the smoke dispersed, he will mistake one for another. Whether you want a disguise depend on you two. Remember, all of you. THIS IS A GRYFFINDOR SECRET, GOT THAT?  
"YES!"  
*  
Crabbe and Golye were walking up the stairs after the Slytherins' Quidditch practice on Sunday. Harry and Ron released the Drunk Gas and went tailing them. They reached the portrait hole, whispered the password and went in. Harry and Ron then transformed and ran down to one of the corridors. They were in luck. Malfoy was coming up from the stairs. They released the gas again and shut the bottle. The smoke dispersed quickly, but both of them could see that he was drunk. They went to the portrait hole to wait for him and they saw him coming.  
"Hey, you two. Didn't I tell you to wait in the dormitory? What are you doing here?" said Malfoy in a drunken voice.  
"Strange, Draco. You told us to wait here."  
"Is it? All right. Let me tell you something."  
"What?" asked Ron or Crabbe in an excited voice.  
"Let me tell you. Dad's going to sneak up on Scyth!"  
"So your Dad's the one that is doing all the attacks?"  
"Haven't I told you? Our Slytherin house is always loathe by others. Dad is very angry because this is Lord Voldemort's house when he was here. He wants to seek revenge."  
"That's strange. Why did he pick Gryffindors as his first victims?"  
"That's because I told him about the fight. He was furious, so he picked Creevy."  
"Where's he now?"  
"How…"  
"Malfoy!"  
"Darn it! It's him! How did he survive? Oh yes, Dad haven't station yet."  
Scyth walked over. "No points added for two weeks." He walked off.  
"I wish Dad will kill him! He took all our points!"  
He just finished speaking when Harry and Ron broke into a run towards the stairs. Scyth just turned around and just in time, a black man jumped up and lift his wand, but Harry had his wand up and "HYPOCOPS!"  
There was a large BANG! The attacker was blasted out. Harry and Ron heard Malfoy shouting, "He's there, Dad!" They turned and shouted, "KADABRA!" There was a large BOOM!  
"SHADOW-KILLER CURSE!" Lucius Malfoy yelled. He was about to shout, but Harry had shouted "ABRA!" There was an explosion and Lucius and Draco was blasted off. Harry, Ron and Scyth ran to catch them, but the two had vanished. "We should have knocked them off," said Ron in disgust. "Lets transform."  
*  
"WE FORGOT ABOUT THE FALSE ATTACKER!" yelled Harry. The three ran back to the stairs and found the black man still unconscious. They unmasked him and found that it was…  
"PENELOPE CLEARWATER!" yelled Ron in surprise. At this, she woke up.  
"Come on, who ordered you to attack?" Ron questioned.  
"Oh Ron, it was Malfoy. He threatened to kill Percy if I don't work for him. I had to do it, Ron. I am very sorry." Penelope was so upset that tears rolled down her eyes.  
"Where's the map, Harry?" Scyth was referring to the Marauder's Map.  
"Here," Harry pulled it out.  
"Come on. The Malfoys are here," he pointed to the two dots. "We will call the other Gryffindors to go from this stairs to corner them. We should also call Dumbledore."  
"Bad idea. We will be sending them to die. Lets go to the teachers."  
"Too late, Ron. Lucius has gone to the staff room and has blocked the only doorway."  
"Call Hagrid, then!"  
"Lucius might have taken over the school by then! No, Lucius had disappeared because there's no teachers in it."  
"Good, but lost him."  
"Get Draco, then."  
"He's back in Slytherin Tower for shelter."  
"So, trying to kill my students!"  
"SNAPE!"  
"ABRA!"  
BOOM!  
"LETS GO!"  
*  
"WHAT? SO PENELOPE IS JUST A SUBSTITUTE?" The three of them were back at Gryffindor Tower.  
"Yes, Jordan," said Ron. "Malfoy just want to help Voldemort to finish off the hatred of the other houses."  
"I guess You-Know-Who just want to regain power," George said.  
"Somehow, Harry, do you trust that map very much? It may be jinxed. Snape or Draco might put a curse in it."  
"It is with me all the time! No one could have done it!"  
"Alright, alright."  
Scyth rose and called the meeting end. "There's a conference next Sunday. Right up here."  
  
  
Taking The Next Step  
Chapter 9  
  
After the Quidditch practice on Saturday, Harry, Ron and Hermione went to Hagrid's cabin for a visit. Hagrid greeted them as usual.  
"I've 'eard 'bout them attacks," he said. "Now I know what that Snape is up to."  
"He's working for that Lucius Malfoy."  
"Why do yeh say that, Harry?"  
"Everyone knows that my Dad hates Snape. Lucius Malfoy was also studying at that time. Now, Snape and Lucius were both in Slytherin. Maybe they knew each other? Maybe Snape favors Draco because he works for Lucius! Or Snape is actually the Malfoys' servant! Draco hates me because I survived Voldemort's curse!"  
"You can't say that, Harry! Snape may be Malfoy's servant, but if he isn't? People will say that you want to frame him!"  
"Yeah, I saw that Lucius Malfoy rushing down the stairs like wild bull yesterday. Up to them Moaning Myrtle's bathroom on there third floor. Don't know what that git is up to."  
"MOANING MYTLE'S BATHROOM? THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS!"  
"WHAT?"  
"YES! I DEALT WITH VOLDEMORT DOWN THERE!"  
"COME ON, LETS GO!"  
"Hang on, what about telling Professor Scyth?"  
"You're right, Hermione."  
*  
"CHAMBER OF SECRETS?" Dean Thomas asked.  
"Yes. We're going down there to deal with Voldemort."  
"Hang on. Why not go after the Quidditch Cup?  
"You're right!"  
  
Stand Up And Fight!  
Chapter 10  
  
The stadium was crowded again as people came to watch the Quidditch Cup. The Gryffindors and Slytherins marched up and shook hands. Crabbe smiled but Harry didn't seem to look too happy. The whistle rang the air, and everyone was off.  
"So the cheating Sly…"  
"Weasley!"  
"So they are off. Quaffle snatched by Chaser Bell, heading for goal…SHE SCORES! TEN-ZERO TO GRYFFINDOR!"  
Harry saw that Draco was just beside Crabbe. Just then, Draco charged at him, but Harry shot off. Draco lost control of his broom and BANG! The broom was sent flying off while the Draco knocked over some of the audience. Madam Hooch's whistle rang and everyone flew down at once. Malfoy came down glaring at the Gryffindors. Madam Hooch came with a broom and all took off.  
"Chaser Johnson heading for goal with the Quaffle, but HEY! THAT WAS DELIBERATE!"  
Slytherin Chaser Montague had whammed Johnson with his bat. Madam Hooch's whistle rang and awarded Gryffindor with a penalty shot. Spinnet shot it through. Twenty to zero.  
"TWENTY TO ZERO! TAKE THAT! YOU CHEATING SCU…"  
"WEASLEY!"  
"Alright. Chaser Spinnet heading for goal…HEY! ALL THE SLYTHERINS ARE BLOCKING HER! IT'S CHEA-WHOOSH! Captain Potter scattered all of them and SPINNET SCORES! THIRTY TO ZERO!"  
"Here comes, Chaser Bell heading for goal, WHAM! THAT WAS ON PURPOSE!"  
Sure enough, Chaser Warrington of the Slytherins almost swung Bell up in the air. Madam Hooch awarded Gryffindor with a penalty.  
"SHE SCORES! FORTY TO ZERO! THANKS TO THE CHEATING RAT!"  
"WEASLEY!"  
"Alright. Wasn't that the Snitch?"  
It sure was. It was hovering at the Gryffindor goalpost. Malfoy was tugging at his broomstick, but Madam Hooch hadn't notice.  
"EXPECTO PATRONUM!"  
A puff of white smoke shot out and chased Malfoy all the way back to the Slytherin goalpost. Harry dashed through back, made a reckless dive and … "I'VE CAUGHT THE SNITCH!"  
The whole stadium exploded. Gryffindor supporters dashed in and hugged the team. They were about to march off with the Cup when they heard "HEY! YOU ARE NOT GETTING AWAY!"  
The Gryffindors turned and saw Malfoy with the Slytherins.  
"What's up now?" Ron yelled in disgust.  
"You are not getting away after blowing that thing at me," said Malfoy angrily.  
Harry and his team stepped out. "You can forget about touching the cup, Malfoy."  
"It's not the Cup I want, Fred Weasel. It's revenge."  
"BLASTER!"  
Harry had blasted them off.  
The exams were announced and it would be held a week later. The Gryffindors were getting more anxious to deal with Voldemort. Scyth announced that they must carry out the plan sooner before the exams. "Lucius might have taken over Hogwarts if we don't carry it out. We need to prepare before he helps Voldemort back to power. I will go into the Chamber myself, with Weasley and Potter following me."  
"No, sir!"  
"Why not, Weasley? I am the Defense Against Dark Arts teacher here. So it's my responsibility to finish him off."  
"Lucius is his servant, and he has very powerful Dark Magic! Snape may be in league with him! Snape is just like Lucius, he knows awfully great about Dark Arts! You-Know-Who is only afraid of Harry and Dumbledore! Get them, sir!"  
"Hmm… Maybe you're right, Weasley. All right. But we will not get Dumbledore. We three will get into the Chamber. The others wait outside."  
The Gryffindors agreed, so it was set.  
  
  
Voldemort Himself  
Chapter 11  
The Gryffindors went into Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, where the Chamber of Secrets was located. Ron, Harry and Scyth slid into the pipe, leaving the others waiting.  
"Over here," Harry directed.  
"Open up," Harry said in Parseltongue. The serpents moved away, and the rock door opened. The three went in, and found…Snape and Lucius.  
"So you've found us," Snape muttered.  
"I was right about you," Ron spluttered angrily. "You are working for Voldemort."  
"You three seem to be mind-readers."  
"You know we aren't, Lucius. Your son has confessed that you attacked the two and forced Penelope to be your substitute."  
"So…"  
"So what, Malfoy? What curse did you put? Confess!"  
"Potter knows that, do you?"  
"YOU USED THAT AT DIAGON ALLEY!"  
"Very smart. I have to silence you now to keep you from talking."  
Harry looked, but the door sealed itself.  
"EXPELLIRAMUS!"  
Lucius' wand flew to Harry's hand. Snape lifted his own, but Ron had it with him already. Both man turned around and spoke to the air.  
"OH MASTER, MASTER OF HOGWARTS, TELL US WHAT TO DO?"  
A shadow soared over them all, and it spoke in a deafening voice.  
"KI…KI…KILL THEM!!"  
Snape was about to shout, but Harry lifted his wand and yelled, "KADABRA!"  
BANG!  
Snape had dodged it.   
"SQUADDLE!"  
BOOM!  
Ron, Harry and Scyth dodged it.  
"EXPECTO PATRONUM!"  
BOMB!  
A puff of white smoke came out of Harry's wand. Then Harry saw something that he fell in astonishment.  
*  
Two full-grown unicorns were staring at Snape and Lucius.  
"So…" Harry heard one of them saying. "It's you, Severus. I am your arch-enemy, James Potter…"  
"DAD!" Harry yelled.  
"My son…Harry…"  
Harry heard another unicorn saying, "Oh Voldemort, why can't you rest in peace? You've done enough damage…"  
"MUM!"  
"Harry, my son…"  
"ENOUGH!" Voldemort roared. Suddenly, the unicorns lowered their heads and charged at Snape and Lucius.  
"AAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRHHHHH!"  
CRASH!  
Both unicorns hit the wall and rocks and stones dropped down. Still, they were unharmed. They turned to the two servants of Voldemort's. They fell down in fright. Meanwhile, Voldemort was giving orders.  
"KILL THEM! I SAY! KILL EVERY ONE OF THEM! KILL THEM! MY ORDERS!"  
All of a sudden, something flew to Harry's hand, and flew up to join the two unicorns.  
"FAWKES!"  
"Oh yes, Professor Dumbledore…" James Potter (the first unicorn) was saying.  
"DUMBLEDORE!" Voldemort bellowed.  
"Still your own self…" Dumbledore muttered. "Didn't you enjoy this days you were a shadow?"  
"I SHALL KILL ALL OF YOU HERE!"  
"YOU SHAN'T KILL HARRY! LILY! WITH ME!"  
Lily Potter charged over to Mr. Potter and they avoided Voldemort's curse. Finally, Both of them lifted their heads and Mr. Potter and Mrs. Potter blocked Harry.  
"YOU SHAN'T KILL HARRY, VOLDEMORT…"  
"DAD! MUM! I WILL KILL HIM!"  
"GO, HARRY, WE'LL DIE FOR YOU…"  
"NO WAY!"  
"PLEASE…"  
"THERE'S NO TIME FOR THAT! WE'LL KILL HIM TOGETHER!"  
"HARRY…"  
"GET HIM TOGETHER!"  
"KADABRA!"  
BANG! Rocks and stones dropped again as the curse hit the roof. They heard a final shriek of Voldemort's as it died away. Then, James Potter lifted Harry, Lily carried the unconscious Snape and Lucius, and Dumbledore or Fawkes lifted Scyth and Ron and they flew off. They heard a big explosion behind as the Chamber of Secrets collapsed. James and Lily Potter drilled their way up to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. Then, James and Lily Potter vanished the way they came, and Dumbledore transformed back to his own self. Harry then dropped unconscious…  
  
Settled The Final Score  
Chapter 12  
  
Harry woke up in the hospital wing to find that all the Gryffindors were crowded around him. Even Dumbledore was there. "What happened?" he asked. "Where are Dad and Mum?"  
"Your parents went back to your wand, Harry," said Dumbledore, who was enjoying himself.   
"Is Voldemort dead?"  
"He will never die as I told you. He's just a shadow and will not regain power."  
"Where's Snape?"  
"Oh yes, he's down there beside Lucius Malfoy," Fred pointed at him. "He's cornered by the Slytherins."  
"Is Percy and Colin OK?"  
"Here we are, Harry," said Percy. Penelope Clearwater was beside him. Colin Creevy was taking photos of Harry.   
"Sign, Harry."  
"Don't tease me."  
"It's alright."  
Harry signed it and Creevy showed the others.  
*  
Dumbledore had announced the great coupe that he pulled off. The Slytherins weren't too happy about it. The exams were canceled for a school threat. There was a great feast as a substitute. The feast was just like the one the school had after Harry defeated Voldemort the second time. Everyone was in pajamas and was chatting away. Dumbledore awarded four hundred points to Gryffindor, which secured the House Cup for the fifth year running. The Gryffindors were the noisiest lot of all, and Snape went up to shake hands with Harry for saving his life. At this, Snape and Harry's hatred decreased, but the war had not ended.  
*  
Harry passed the rest of the fifth year smoothly, and was going back to the Dursleys for the summer. Harry was sure to release his parents once they reach their doorstep. Harry, the Weasley brothers, Hermione, Lee Jordan, all got a compartment where they played Exploding Snap and set off Fred and George's Filibuster Fireworks. They almost reached King Cross when Harry tore two bits of parchment where his address was. "Come to my house one day, and we will play Exploding Snap!"  
The Hogwarts Express finally halted. Harry and his friends alighted and went through the barrier to the Muggle King Cross station. The Dursleys picked him up and went back.  
The Dursleys went into the garden when Harry said, "Meet my parents."  
Petunia almost fainted.  
"EXPECTO PATRONUM!"  
White smoke came out and formed the two unicorns.  
"What…" said Vernon Dursley.  
"So…" said James Potter. "Crackpot Dursley. I am JAMES POTTER!"  
Privet Drive shook a little.  
"I AM LILY POTTER!" Mrs. Potter said.  
Privet Drive shook again.  
"AAAAAARRRHHHHHHH!"  
The Dursley fled out of the gate and off they went.  
"Thanks, Dad,' said Harry as he hugged the unicorn's leg.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
